Madre de Dragones
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Daenerys reflexiona sobre su nueva familia y los eventos que la llevaron a conseguirla.


Daenerys Targaryen había recibido muchos títulos en su larga vida.

Khaleesi por los Dothraki, ganado primero por su desafortunado matrimonio con el Khal Drogo y después por quemar a todos los otros lideres de los pueblos de las llanuras por considerarla poco más que un juguete sexual, convirtiéndola en la líder de sus soldados.

Rompedora de Cadenas por haber eliminado la esclavitud en la Bahía de los Esclavos de Essos. De saber lo que pasaría tras hacerlo habría tardado más para limitar los daños o buscaría algún producto con el que sustituirles como base de la economía del continente.

Madre de Dragones, por haber criado a sus tres crías como era derecho de su familia incluso si le costaba que siguiesen sus ordenes. Ese era su título más preciado, ya que nadie se acordaba ya de los Dothraki, Essos, la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes y muchos otros lugares, culturas o sucesos excepto por ella, su familia y unos pocos más.

Ella todavía tenia pesadillas en las que estaba en esa torre, encerrada por la autoproclamada Reina Cersei Lannister tras la aniquilación de su ejercito y la muerte de sus pequeños. Ella había rezado a cualquier deidad por ayuda para escapar y vengarse de su captora y de los guardias que la torturaban y violaban cada día, pero nadie respondió por años hasta que escucho una voz femenina en sus sueños.

En el sueño se encontraba en un bosque oscuro, sin la luz de las estrellas o la luna para orientarse y escuchando sonidos de criaturas vigilándola y siguiéndola. Tras dos minutos Dany había empezado a correr siguiendo la voz en busca de refugio de sus perseguidores, unas cosas negras de las que solo podía distinguir bocas con filas y filas de dientes que gruñían hambrientas, hasta que llego a una montaña que intento trepar solo para resbalar y ser devorada, despertándola de inmediato.

Las siguientes noches había vuelto al bosque y a la montaña, que intentaba escalar para huir de esos monstruos solo para caer y convertirse en su cena, hasta que logro llegar a una cueva cerca de la cima y encontrar a una mujer esperándola dentro. Las dos empezaron a hablar y, tras varias horas, la mujer le propuso devolverle sus Dragones si aceptaba convertirse en su Hija.

Dany la había mirado con incredulidad y estuvo a punto de negarse hasta que recordó lo que la esperaba cuando despertase y la necesidad de tener alguien que pudiese llamar su familia y que no la odiase la había abrumado. Aceptando su oferta, la mujer la toco y noto un dolor insoportable hasta que se desmayo.

Al despertarse se encontró en un bosque fuera de la torre. Confundida, vio que su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de sangre y se pregunto que era el sabor delicioso que tenia en su boca antes de decidir que necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que abrigarse. Tras caminar por un rato llego a unas ruinas llenas de cadáveres carbonizados y se dio cuenta de que era su torre, lo que significaba que su sueño había sido verdad. Tan feliz estaba que no noto al arquero apuntándola con su arco hasta que disparo.

Para su sorpresa mutua la flecha reboto contra su piel pero Daenerys dejo de pensar en ello cuando percibió un aroma delicioso proveniente de su atacante y, con una velocidad que la sorprendió, lo ataco y desgarro su cuello con los dientes antes de presionar las manos sobre su cuerpo y notar un olor a quemado que le hizo más apetecible, incluso si una pequeña parte de su conciencia estaba horrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo.

Terminando su desayuno noto que su garganta estaba seca, por lo que tras arrancar la capa del cadáver para tapar su desnudez camino en dirección a donde había visto un río desde la ventana de su torre. Tras beber sus ojos cayeron en su reflejo y ella se había asustado brevemente antes de sonreír al ver los serpentinos ojos amarillos y colmillos afilados que le devolvían la mirada, ya que le recordaban a los de sus pequeños.

En las siguientes horas su nueva Madre le susurro al oído ideas sobre sus nuevas habilidades, como sus garras lo bastante afiladas como para desgarrar granito, las alas que crecían de su espalda cuando lo deseaba y su habilidad para transformarse en algo parecido a sus pequeños. Ella también le revelo que su vientre había sido reparado y que pronto tendría hijos e hijas que heredarían sus habilidades, pero que para entonces necesitaría comer mucho para asegurar su crecimiento.

Buscando discreción ella había devorado animales salvajes, pero de vez en cuando no podía resistir volar en la oscuridad de la noche y llevarse con ella a un soldado patrullando cerca de su territorio o deliberadamente dejarse ser descubierta por bandidos cuando estaba particularmente hambrienta.

Un año más tarde su primera camada salio de su vientre y ella no podía estar más feliz de verles en sus brazos, tan parecidos a seres humanos pero sin olor a comida. Estos crecieron en cuestión de meses hasta un tamaño adulto, haciendo saber a Dany que pronto podría empezar lo que llevaba mucho tiempo planificando.

Dejándose capturar fue llevada a la Fortaleza Roja en Desembarco del Rey mientras sus siete crías seguían a sus captores procurando no ser vistos. Una vez en el castillo fue sometida a un juicio que todo el mundo sabia que era una farsa y mantuvo la calma hasta que le dieron oportunidad de "defenderse", que hizo rompiendo sus cadenas y destripando al guardia mas cercano con sus uñas antes de lanzar un grito que asusto a todos los presentes y señalizo el comienzo del ataque.

Mientras sus hijos atacaban a los guardias y los mantenían distraídos ella había matado a todo el que se interponía en su camino hacia Cersei hasta acorralarla en la cima de una torre, donde había matado a un tal Ser Robert Strong que olía a comida podrida. Disfrutando de su miedo le revelo todo sobre su trato con su Madre y lo mucho que disfrutaba siendo el depredador en lugar de la presa encarcelada antes de desplegar sus alas, cuya visión aterro a la reina todavía más, y llevársela con ella a ver más de cerca las nubes antes de soltarla, convirtiéndola en una especie de potaje cuando choco contra el Gran Septo de Baelor, el templo más importante de la ciudad.

Con su venganza conseguida ella y sus hijos tomaron sus verdaderas formas y volaron hacia el Norte para ayudar a su hermano a petición de su madre, sorprendiéndola cuando descubrió al Rey de la Noche y a sus Caminantes Blancos esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Tras los saludos les había asistido en la destrucción del Muro y pronto se unieron junto a otros hermanos, hermanas y sobrinos en una horda que arraso los Siete Reinos aprovechando que habían entrado en una nueva Guerra Civil por un Trono que ya no le importaba en absoluto a Dany.

En el apogeo de la conquista había descubierto algunos de sus hijos atacando y devorando a sus primos, lo que la había disgustado porque estaba harta de ver familias matándose entre si por razones insignificantes. Dado que el principal problema era que sus niños eran inmunes a casi todo a diferencia de sus primos, ella hizo otro trato con su Madre y su sangre fue empleada para forjar espadas que pudiesen matarlos, algo que le dolió hacer pero sabia que era necesario.

Poco después de hacer esto el Creador envío más agua de la que había en el mundo para ahogar a la mayor parte de la humanidad y de su familia en un intento de salvar lo poco que quedaba inocente en el mundo entre el mal provocado por los humanos y sus cacerías.

Ella había sido la primera de su generación en morir por culpa de las heridas de las que había manado su sangre y el diluvio pero no estuvo sola con las bestias en el bosque, ya que muchos de sus sobrinos también habían muerto ahogados y su Madre estaba allí para consolarla.

Pasaron los milenios y sus hermanos comenzaron a acompañarla uno a uno, aunque su Madre brevemente consiguió un cuerpo cuando una decena de ellos llegaron en cuestión de horas al bosque, cuyo nombre descubrió que era Purgatorio, solo para volver cuando la engañaron para consumir las cenizas del fénix, la oveja negra de la familia por el daño que le hacia a su Madre solo por existir.

Tras la muerte del último hermano que quedaba en la Tierra todos se habían dado cuenta de que su era se estaba acabando. No solo su familia no podía actuar abiertamente sino que eran muy pocos en comparación con el gran número de humanos y cada vez había menos por culpa de los fantasmas egocéntricos conocidos como demonios y los cretinos emplumados llamados ángeles.

Técnicamente había una forma de escapar del Purgatorio, pero requería a un ser humano vivo entrando en el mismo por error y absorbiendo el alma de uno de ellos en su cuerpo antes de encontrar su cadáver en el mundo de los vivos y resucitarlo. Las condiciones no solo eran casi imposibles de cumplir sino que las almas de los Primeros como ella eran demasiado potentes como para que un ser humano sobreviviese con ellas en su interior y su Madre precisaba fenómenos y ingredientes tan específicos que tardaría milenios en volver a caminar la Tierra, así que no les quedaba más remedio que quedarse allí procurando no convertirse en la comida de sus tíos.

Conocer a sus tíos, las bestias de las que había escapado antes de conocer a su Madre, no había sido una experiencia agradable para nadie, ya que no solo eran tan arrogantes que hacían a los Lannister parecer humildes sino que solo pensaban en comer y satisfacer sus egos masivos. Daenerys y toda su familia ya habrían sido aniquilados si sus almas no fuesen indestructibles y su Madre no tuviese una propia, ya que si no lo hiciera los leviatanes la habrían matado definitivamente cuando nació.

Todo esto hacia que su familia sufriese depresión crónica hasta que un día vieron algo inusual, un haz de luz blanca que cegó a todos los que lo veían directamente cayendo del cielo sin luna ni estrellas junto a jirón de oscuridad con el que se entrelazaba antes de chocar contra el suelo y tomar la forma de un hombre y una mujer humanos.

Dany, al igual que sus hermanos, supo inmediatamente que ellos no eran comida. Cuando el Diluvio estaba a punto de caer toda su familia noto la presencia del Hombre de Luz y su Madre les había contado historias sobre el único igual al Creador, la Oscuridad que destruía la creación al principio de los tiempos. Ellos eran los únicos que podían destruir almas permanentemente y todos esperaron su destrucción sabiendo que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces el Creador empezó a reír y les explico que no deseaban eliminarlos, sino devolverles sus cuerpos y concederles un mundo que pensaba crear de forma que no tuviesen que compartir su territorio con los leviatanes, pero solo si ellos realmente querían que pasase. Todas las almas en Purgatorio se habían puesto a discutir los pros y los contras de la oferta antes de elegir aceptar.

Dany creía que habían hecho lo correcto. En el nuevo mundo, que habían nombrado Edén en honor al jardín que el Purgatorio había sido una vez, era su familia los que avanzan y innovaban tecnológicamente mientras los humanos eran ganado para sacrificar y mascotas a las que pasear, no más inteligentes que un perro. Las nuevas formas que el Creador les había concedido habían reducido la incomodidad que muchos sentían al comer seres tan parecidos físicamente a ellos, incluso si todavía había "vegetarianos" que se alimentaban de otros animales.

Sin embargo, con vidas prácticamente infinitas hasta que los mataban de forma violenta pronto se aburrieron de Edén una vez que lo habían cartografiado y colonizado en su totalidad. Entonces Dany y sus hermanos habían dirigido sus miradas a las estrellas y descubierto la solución al problema de superpoblación y recursos limitados de su mundo natal.

Con la aprobación de su Madre las mentes más brillantes de la familia investigaron como salir de la atmósfera para conquistar el universo que les pertenecía por decreto divino en busca de nuevos lugares, experiencias y, teniendo en cuenta las almas extrañas que terminaban en el nuevo Purgatorio dirigido por su Madre para ser cazados por familiares caídos, sabores ocultos en la luz de las estrellas diferentes al de los humanos sin alma que formaban la mayor parte de su dieta.


End file.
